


Guildtale (Frans Week)

by LittlestLilies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little hit of future hurt/comfort, Adorable dorks, Adventurers' Guild AU, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Guildtale, Love at First Sight, Pining, RPG, lots of fluff, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestLilies/pseuds/LittlestLilies
Summary: Frisk adores working as a receptionist in her countryside village's Adventurers' Guild. There's nothing more exciting than hearing about the challenges and relationships formed from all people who come through her doors.And since her guild is the only one for miles, it's no surprise knows just about everyone in the area.Although, she didn't expect to be immediately charmed the older brother of new adventuring arrivals into town.Maybe it was time to work her magic.*****Frans Week:Day 1 - FlirtDay 2 - WeatherDay 3 - PunsDay 4 - TrustDay 5 - Work DayDay 6 - KissDay 7 - Valentine's Day
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 48
Collections: Frans Week





	1. Day 1 - Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Frans Week, everyone~!!! I'm so excited!!! 
> 
> Frans Week:  
> Day 1 - Flirt  
> Day 2 - Weather  
> Day 3 - Puns  
> Day 4 - Trust  
> Day 5 - Work Day  
> Day 6 - Kiss  
> Day 7 - Valentine's Day

It was quiet in the Adventurers’ Guild that day, and Frisk wasn’t entirely sure if she enjoyed the peacefulness since it meant there was nothing for her to do as a receptionist. Being responsible for taking quests, attaching the appropriate ranking to them, organising and safe-keeping rewards and more was all very tiring work, but Frisk found it all incredibly satisfying.

Similarly, she appreciated that she was located in the countryside. It meant she didn’t have to worry too much about organising too many life insurance policies or stressing over A or S-rank quests like the receptionists over Capital.

Now and again, she wondered how much crazier their lives must be.

So, only in the quiet of her own mind was she free to admit that she did not envy the Capital workload in the slightest and was perfectly content with where she was.

Besides, something else made her days that little bit sweeter since it recently arrived in town.

“MISS FRISK!”

Ah!

It seemed the skeleton brothers had returned from their most recent adventure.

If Frisk recalled correctly, the task they were returning from was a rabbit or fox hunting job one of the farmers a couple of towns over wanted urgently sorted. But the poor gentleman who posted the job had struggled to provide a suitable reward to entice anyone to take it and was worried no one would be willing to help.

Frisk felt sorry for the man and planned on asking her mother if she could help bolster the reward a bit from their savings after he finished filling out the paperwork.

Which was why it was surprising when one the town’s new arrivals quickly snatched up the request as soon the man was done with it to show to it his taller companion, telling him about the “exciting and arduous” job he just found them.

Frisk didn’t know if she should’ve been offended or relieved that someone accepted it so soon without the extra reward.

But she was grateful for the man.

“Sir Papyrus, welcome back,” Frisk smiled warmly, “Did you encounter any troubles?”

“NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST! MY BROTHER HAS THE PELTS; SO, I, THE MAGNIFICENT, FUTURE S-RANK PAPYRUS, SHALL PARRUSE YOUR REQUEST BOARD!”

Frisk hid her giggle behind her gloved hand before politely gesturing to said-board.

She liked Papyrus.

The skeleton always wore the most eccentric outfits, that at one point, she was sure that some snake-oil merchant had swindled him somehow. And Frisk would’ve found and given that merchant a piece of her mind if it weren’t for his brother stopping her, reassuring her that – no, Papyrus did like wearing a pirate captain’s hat with an oversized feather in it and a cape that was meant for children.

Speaking of Papyrus’ brother – Frisk beamed at the sight of the shorter skeleton, his arms full of neatly skinned fox pelts that unfortunately towered so high that she couldn’t see his face in the slightest, only the top of his western-continent style hat.

“Do you need a hand, Sir Sans?” Frisk teased playfully.

“i might be ‘unorthodox’, as my bro would put it, but i think I can manage to get these from here to the desk.” A deep, cheeky voice returned with a chuckle.

“I’m sure, a big, strong adventurer such as yourself wouldn’t have the slightest bit of trouble.” Frisk rolled her eyes.

“have to agree with you on that one, miss. i set quite the example for adventurers everywhere.” Sans didn’t seem the slightest bit perturbed by Frisk’s sarcastic jabs; instead, crowing at the faux ego-stroking.

The woman just laughed lightly, both at the sheer fortitude of the man’s ego, but also the fact that she could see Papyrus shoot offended glances at his brother back and retraining himself from arguing with him in public.

Fortunately for Sans, however, the sound of the sweet receptionist’s tinkling laugh sent shockwaves through his system, and he was incredibly grateful that the pelts did the perfect job at hiding his burning bright blue face.

Sans would be lying if he didn’t think it was a blessing that his brother convinced him to move to the countryside. Because getting the chance to meet, and laugh with the supportive, charismatic and snarky receptionist in the district’s guild always managed to be a highlight of his day.

So, after plopping the fox pelts on the counter and as casually as he could, Sans propped his elbow up to rest as he watched Frisk begin to count out skins. Sans tried his best to keep his thrumming soul still, but trying to stay casual was very difficult when the cheeky glances of silent, teasing judgement his dear receptionist was shooting his way were so alluring.

“Did you kill any of these yourself, sir?” Frisk asked with a grin.

“you wound me, my dear,” Sans feigned shock and hurt as he shook off his hat, allowing the string to catch against his collar bone, “i’ll have you know i worked myself down to the bone.”

Frisk laughed again.

Even though Frisk didn’t know Sans or Papyrus for very long, it wasn’t hard for her to figure out what type of people they were, and immediately fell in love with the energy they brought everywhere they went.

“Oh, really?”

“yes, really. i’ll have you know,” Sans replied, picking up a random fox off the pile on the counter, “ol’ simone here was all me.”

“HE WAS NOT!”

“et tu, brother dearest. is there no faith in my abilities as an adventurer?”

“Sorry, sir, but I think I believe Sir Papyrus on this one.” Frisk winked.

Sans suddenly wished he had left his hat on if only so he could’ve pulled it down to hide his blushing cheekbones.

“j-just sans, please, miss.” He managed to sputter out.

Frisk couldn’t help lightly twirling her hair around her finger as her cheeks flush a ruby red.

Even though Frisk knew just about everyone in the surrounding area because of her job, there was something about getting to know Sans and hearing about his previous adventures and jokes that made her chest swell with the warmest affection.

Which was odd to her because she had talked, flirted and teased plenty of humans and monsters she met in town or through her job and…none of them really got her like Sans did.

She wondered why.

“Then I must insist you call me Frisk…Sir, uh…Sans. It’s lovely meeting you, Sans.”

Sans beamed at the mutual gesture and held out his leather-gloved hand. If Frisk knew the man just that little bit better, she would’ve seen the sparkle of anticipation buzzing in his eye-lights.

But, she didn’t, so she happily took the skeleton’s hand with a firm shake before a cloud of pink fairy dust exploded in her face.

Sans burst out laughing as vines weaved their way through Frisk’s brown hair and getting themselves tangled upon into each other. But, before the woman could so much as playfully scold the skeleton for the trouble he’s caused, a wave of different breeds of flowers bloomed from her hair – only to them fall one by one into her awaiting arms.

“Oh my!”

“-for the lovely lady.”

Frisk brought the loose bouquet up her nose, burying the lower half of her face. The bright pink blush nicely complimenting the flowers’ beauty – although Sans would argue it was the other way around.

“T-Thank you, Sans. These are beautiful.”

Although Sans’ grin never fell from his face, the heavenly sight of his dear receptionist adoring not just his prank but his attempt at a gift almost had his face split in two with happiness.

*****

Sans really appreciated that Papyrus was taking his sweet time reading through every notice on the board. Because he didn’t think he needed the younger skeleton’s oblivious interrogation on why he was in such a cheerful mood or why his face was stained blue with magic.

So, he just watched Frisk disappear into the back-room to find a vase or a sink full of water to hold her floral gift. Unfortunately, Papyrus interrupted Sans’ daydreaming before he could imagine her adorable face again by waving their newest request in his face.

“SANS, I HAVE FOUND THE PERFECT JOB FOR US! IT IS A GUARDSMAN’S JOB, SEMI-PERMANENT, AND IN THIS VERY TOWN NO LESS! IT SEEMS THAT THIS PLACE IS GETTING QUITE POPULAR AND IS NEED OF EXTRA PROTECTION!

“JUST IMAGINE IT, SANS! THE FIRST FRIENDLY FACE PEOPLE SEE UPON ENTERING IS MY HANDSOMENESS! THEY WILL BE AT AWE AND ASTOUNDED THAT THEY WILL BE UNABLE TO RESIST MOVING IN IMMEDIATELY, AND WOULDN’T DARE TO CAUSE THE LOVELY RESIDENTS ANY TROUBLE!”

“hehe, i don’t doubt it for a second, bro. you’re the coolest after all.”

“INDEED! I WILL LEAVE THIS WITH YOU TO REGISTER WITH THE HUMAN RECEPTIONIST WHILE I GO AND HAVE A CHAT WITH THE TOWN CHIEF ABOUT SETTING A DATE FOR AN INTERVIEW!”

“sure thing, bro, i can take it from here.”

“AND DON’T FLIRT WITH THE HUMAN RECEPTIONIST TOO LONG! I WILL HAVE DINNER READY BY THE TIME YOU GET BACK!”

Sans didn’t know what face to pull at the confrontation that his usually innocuous brother was suddenly announcing his infatuation with Frisk or the fact that he needed to change his schedule again to avoid eating his brother’s cooking again.

“Worry not, Sir Papyrus, I will send Sir Sans your way as soon as I’m done here.”

Sans felt his soul drop with anticipation and nervousness at the fact that Frisk had returned so quickly and overheard Papyrus’ ramblings.

He didn’t feel nervous often… he always fancied himself an immovable wall, who doesn’t give in to his emotions at the drop of a hat. And despite how frequently the two of them shared casual banter over the last couple of weeks or months, Sans was still unnerved by the prospect of getting a response to the untimely announcement of his feelings.

Frisk didn’t speak again until Papyrus left and the two of them were entirely alone in the building.

He didn’t know if he wanted to turn around and face her.

“Shall we return to checking off your current quest, Sans?”

Sans never in his life thought about what a metaphorical soul cracking felt like, but to hear Frisk’s focus returning to work without a hint of the same nervousness he felt…

He really didn’t want to turn around now.

“Sans?”

But it was best to face the inevitable, huh?

Get the mission finished and then catch up to Papyrus to tell him that pursuing the guardsman’s position wasn’t a good idea and that maybe they could take a quest that took them far, far away from here for a couple of weeks.

He was sure he could come up with some excuse to convince him.

However, when Sans finally turned around, and his eye-lights landed on Frisk.

He didn’t expect to see her entire face engulfed the most captivating shade of pink he had ever seen, while her eyes frantically darting between him and the paperwork on the table, trying to calm herself down by wringing her hands together.

He could see her attempt to look away from him but were drawn back immediately like some form of magnetism.

And he felt his soul and pride swell with admiration.

*****

Frisk wanted nothing more than to burn the sight of Sans getting flustered into her mind forever and spend the rest of the day drinking in his charm – only to remember that staring was rude and attempted to distract herself with the paperwork.

Frisk silently thanked the heavens that there wasn’t another soul in the guild that day.

Quickly jotting down the final pelts count that the two noble adventurers brought in and calculating the total reward cost, Frisk’s momentary daydreaming about the charismatic skeleton disappeared in seconds, and a frown made its way to her pretty features.

Sans immediately picked up on the change in demeanour.

“somethin’ the matter?” Sans prodded; his posture no longer as casual as before.

“Oh!” Startling the woman out of her thoughts, “something of the sorts, yes. I’m really sorry, Sans, the number of pelts you have provided for us is too much, and we won’t be able to compensate you for your work appropriately.”

Oh…was that all?

Sans breathed a sigh of relief as his grin grew larger.

He shot the woman a cheeky wink as he felt his soul return to a comfortable and playful hum.

“hey, don’t worry about it. my bro and i aren’t struggling, and i think paps would be offended if you did try to pay for all of it.”

Frisk turned to him, her brain slowly calming down from the whirling anxiety and budget calculations.

“I-Is that alright with you?”

“yeah. my bro and i aren’t pressed for coins.”

“Oh my…” Frisk paused for a moment before leaning forward with a newfound confidence that she didn’t have when the skeleton first arrived. Her elbows were firmly propped up on the counter.

Sans’ instincts told him to back away, but the woman who had so quickly entranced him when they first met made it really hard for him to move.

Slender feminine fingers laced around and began to twirl the loose string holding up Sans’ hat. The metal aglet occasionally clanging against thin cloth-covered ribs.

Sans was suddenly very aware of just how close she was to touch him.

“I remember you mentioning you came from the Capital…” Frisk steeled her flustering nerves as her nose almost touching Sans’ nasal bone, “From what I hear, those folks are usually quite wealthy. I can see why you’re not concerned about a few extra coins… Should I be calling you “my lord” instead~?”

Frisk pulled away slowly, dragging the hat string along down her finger, and allowing it to fall once she reached the end. She tried to hide the proud grin on her face behind her gloved hand as she watched Sans’ face burned as bright as hers felt from when she overheard Papyrus so boldly announced his brother’s affections for her.

But the sight of the unmoving skeleton whose eye sockets were now devoid of light and his hands twitching as if tempted to pull her into a tight embrace and carry her off left Frisk such a flustered mess that she had to quickly excuses herself to save face.

But maybe that was enough flirting for today. 


	2. Day 2 - Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk heads out of town, and the weather isn't exactly being cooperative.
> 
> She wonders whose fault that could be...

While the fortune-tellers previously predicted that the day would remain sunny all day since the Spring season slowly returned to the surface world, Frisk was surprised to find that the sky was closed entirely covered dark foreboding clouds.

And while all signs pointed to the gods eventually opening the heavens to allow an utter downpour, Frisk wasn’t about to let a little thing like a bit of rain stop her from completing the errand her mother asked her to undertake.

Since the guild had been quiet the last couple of days, her mother permitted her to step away from the receptionist’s desk and go out for a bit. However, this was Toriel, and despite all the tender love and care the woman showered Frisk in every day, she wouldn’t be the tough old goat many mothers aspired to be if she didn’t put her daughter to work a little on her day off.

Fastening the reins to their trusty horse and cart, Frisk heaved herself up into the driver’s seat and made sure that her traveller’s cloak didn’t get caught on any corners.

Setting off in the next town’s direction, led the emboldened woman along a long stretch of an open dirt road surrounded by wheat fields on one side and dense, lush forests on the other.

With only the gentle sound of rustling bustle of grass and the rhythmic clicking of hooves against rocky dirt, Frisk found travelling to be incredibly peaceful and meditative. And often took those quiet times to reflect on her where she was in life.

Having worked at the guild ever since she was little, Frisk liked to believe that she was content with how she lived – waking up early to tend to the animals, then work at the guild until dusk and be home in time for dinner.

Sometimes, she would volunteer at the local orphanage or take on a couple of minor quests herself when she had the time. And even though there was a whole world outside of her communities, Frisk never really felt compelled to leave.

She had people she cared about, a good job and while she would like to hike through the beast-filled mountain ranges of the south-eastern continent or the lively streets of the Capital, but all of that felt more like a wish list type of thing.

Maybe when the guild got busy enough that they could hire another person to fill in for her while she was away for an extended time.

The thought of an extended holiday away from town did seem appealing now.

But something inside her whispered that she didn’t want to go alone.

Frisk had thought about taking her mother, but then there was no one left to help manage the guild – so that was out of the question.

The image of a cyan-blushed skeleton popped into her mind, but she quickly shook away that thought. While Sans was undeniably the type of monster or gentleman she loved to flirt with, she felt it was a real shame that they couldn’t talk more outside of work.

The timing of their meetings only ever really allowed for casual conversation and banter, nothing with any real substance despite her desire to talk about something more.

Maybe one day.

*****

Just as Frisk finished with her daydreaming, a sudden crack of thunder startled both her and the horse into picking up the pace – howling winds and crackling skies now accompanied the pounding hooves and rattling.

So much for clear blue skies.

With how angry the wind roared, Frisk could only imagine how heavy her cloak and clothes would become with the oncoming downpour.

However, just as quick as the weather threatened to make her day harder, the winds died down, returning to a gentle whistle, and the clouds dispersed entirely. Endless stretches clear blue skies laid out before her.

Frisk could only stare at the bizarre change in weather before a disheartening realisation struck her.

“Someone must’ve angered the elemental spirits - may the Angel watch over that poor forsaken soul,” Frisk muttered a quick prayer of guidance.

While she wasn’t as devoutly religious as some community members, she wouldn’t deny the gods’ power and spiritual significance. Their powers were miraculous, but she never really found an entity that spoke to her, so Frisk thought it best to remain cordial.

On the other hand, the elemental spirits were an isolated community that lived out in the surrounding forests. And given that they were typically very polite and tough to anger, the fact that the weather was so chaotic had Frisk worried and mildly dumbfounded at the change.

Whoever caused it was either incredibly brave or an idiot.

Unfortunately, for Frisk, she found out soon enough precisely who the miscreant was when a flash of blue light appeared up ahead on the edge of the forest boundary line.

Standing there looking more than slightly alarmed yet with a mischievous grin on his face was her new adventurer friend Sans. His hat placed firmly atop his skull, and his trench coat found itself the new home of several branches and loose leaves.

He was clearly on the run from something.

And Frisk had a good idea what exactly.

*****

Luckily for the skeleton, the sound of incoming hooves allowed him the perfect hitchhiking escape. So, while his eye-lights were already sparkling at the potential getaway carriage, Sans face burned with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement when the driver turned out to be his one and only guild receptionist.

Vanishing and reappearing to the side of the road, Sans cheekily jabbed his thumb out to hail Frisk’s incoming cart.

His smile grew wider when she stopped, but the magic blue sweat on his brow bone spoke of an entirely different story that Frisk was finding increasingly amusing.

“miss frisk! the gods must be smiling down on me.” He beamed.

In the very least, despite their new familiarity, they remained cordial with their titles while in public. Besides, the last thing Sans wanted was a spirit overhearing about his acquaintance with the lady and potentially use her a bargaining tool to force him to fix the trouble he’s caused.

“They seem to be since it appears that you have caused quite a bit of trouble, Sir Sans.”

“hehe, somethin’ like that… don’t suppose i could join you in that cart and go wherever you’re headed?”

Frisk playfully placed a finger against her lips in thought before smiling sweetly and patting the empty seat beside her.

And when the first signs of hail began to bounce on the open-end carriage behind her, she watched his eye-lights shift from side to side.

“thanks. hope you don’t mind, i’ll be sleeping out in the back.”

Although, Sans didn’t really wait for an answer before disappearing into the carriage and laying himself down against the potato sack filled with spare clothes. Alongside him was an open crate of fresh fruits and vegetables he assumed were snacks for his human and her horse.

But when the cart didn’t move, Sans was forced to confront his lady’s goading stare.

“Only if you tell me what you did to anger the elementals so much,” Frisk smirked again when she peaked the startled stiffness in her skeleton’s frame. Even though he was now hiding his face beneath his hat, she could feel him attempting to avoid her gaze.

Sans mumbled something that she could barely make out and prodded him again.

“i…may need to pay my tab at one of their taverns.”

Sans snuck a peek out from under his hat to steal a glance at Frisk who finally set the horse in motion and whose eyes were focused back on the road as they were now making quick headway towards the town on the horizon.

The silence that permeated between them only made the skeleton more nervous.

Sans wasn’t naïve enough of how much of an influence financial debt was when deciding on a potential romantic partner. He had seen people back in the Capital blinded by love and willing to take on the challenge – some succeeding in moving on with their lives together, while others crashed and burned.

And then there were the spurned lovers, those who were both ruthlessly and wisely tossed aside the danger that type of debt could bring in.

Sans wasn’t a fool.

At least he liked to think so, despite the apparent hypocrisy he shared with the unfortunate debt-ridden souls.

He justified himself silently that he could very quickly pay everything back; he just didn’t feel up to clearing it at that moment. Besides, the elemental spirits were a lot of fun to play poker with, and their food was top-notch, but they could be awfully dull when it came to filling any form of conversation unless prodded.

And if he didn’t tease them every now and again, that he believed they would get so stone-cold that winter would stay year-round. 

But that wasn’t the point.

Sans was just a little curious about how his Frisk was going to perceive his current position.

“That can always be a troubling issue,” Frisk began, her eyes still on the road, “I can only hope that you will pay it off soon, or come to some sort of agreement with the elementals. I worry about the other adventurers and farmers – if the weather continues like this, it could prove disastrous.”

Then she turned to him with the most serine smile that he had ever laid eyes on.

“Let me know if you need a hand with budgeting. I do all the accounting work back at the guild, so I have quite a knack for it.”

Sans could only attempt to sink himself further into the potato sack as he breathed out a defeated sigh through his nasal bone.

Heh.

…

He was no match for her.

…

And he really was a fool.

…

While he was too busy thinking only of himself and the fun he had with the elementals, his little receptionist was more concerned about the impact his actions had on the people around her. The people that he honestly hadn’t gotten a chance to meet and chat up since he and his brother were still new in town.

The farmers whose livelihoods depended entirely on their crops staying healthy and fertile throughout the season until they were ready to be harvested, so then they too could pay their debts to the government. The adventurers who took on menial tasks or magical hunting jobs that required the strictest of preparation and predictions so they could finish their duties on time with a minimal number of injuries; and finally, the everyday townsfolk who had to soldier through the sudden chaos the whirled around them.

Frisk worried about them.

She loved them.

He should’ve realised that he wasn’t the only one in her heart.

He had been selfish.

But that was why he very quickly falling for her.

And maybe he could redirect that selfishness towards holding a larger place in her life.

How long had it been since he was so greedy?

“…it’ll be fine. i’ll see ‘em as soon as we get into town.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment but then nodded – that sweet, gentle smile still on her face before she whispered, “Thank you, Sans.”


	3. Day 3 - Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans arrive in town to spend a little quality time together and maybe make a few jokes.

Even since Frisk pulled her cart into town, she couldn’t stop the warm tinge of red that dusted her cheeks. Especially since Sans suddenly apologised for his behaviour and told her that he would sort out the weather problem immediately before asking if she could bless him with her company while in town.

This was a date, right?

Frisk couldn’t believe her luck.

There was no way that somehow backhandedly scolding the skeleton for his recklessness with spirits and how he spent his own money would ever lead to him asking her to spend more time with him.

It had to be some kind of dream.

Frisk pinched herself.

The horse whined their complaints at the sudden yelp that came from the cloaked woman.

She was awake, alright.

Frisk rubbed her now sore cheeks, but her smile never left her face despite all of that. It wasn’t just a few hours ago that she daydreamed about getting to know the man better through circumstances outside of work – and now they were a whole town away from the guild for a date!

Although Frisk knew that she still had to heave a large number of groceries to and from the market back to the cart, she wasn’t about to dampen the mood because of a bit of heavy lifting.

Quickly dusting off her cloak and snatching up her shopping basket, Frisk waited patiently inside the stables as she watched as a sudden cold snap resulted in a soft flurry of falling snow falling all around them.

“Mighty strange weather today, ain’t it, miss?” A voice called out to her.

Frisk turned to a gruff-looking dog monster in overalls leaning against a couple of barrels of hay. Despite the poor weather, Frisk would’ve guessed that it was reaching close to midday and the stable hand was in the middle of taking his break but hoped for a bit of company.

“Yes, the spirits are arguing quite a bit today, but I’m sure it will be fixed soon.”

“Bit of a prophet are ya, doll?”

Frisk politely covered her knowing smile to the dog monster, “Something like that, good sir.”

Just as she said that the small amount of snow that piled up on the ground soon melted and mudded the ground as the clouds returned to a soft puffy whiteness, and the comforting hug of sunlight allowed Frisk to pull down the hood of her cloak.

Frisk stepped outside and breathing in the sweet smell of kicked up dirt and fresh hay. Horse stables were never a pleasant place to stay for a long time unless you were used to the scent.

But that only made her appreciate the stable-boys for all they do.

Frisk gave a polite nod and a smile to the stable hand before walking towards the main streets.

“ _snow_ more problems now, shall we best _giddy_ on up? don’t wanna _chill_ you to the _bone_ now, do i?”

Frisk jumped with a yelp at the sudden voice so close to her ear and spun around to find Sans leaning casually against the wall, looking a little worse for wear if the numerous scorch marks and cuts across his coat, pants and boots had anything to say about it.

While the damage to his clothes ranged from minimal to moderate, she didn’t spy any injuries at least.

Unfortunately, for Sans though, Frisk was so focused on checking him over for injuries that his attempt at light-hearted humour flew entirely over her head.

“didn’t mean to _rattle your bones_ there… everything alright, miss frisk?”

“Oh, yes! Sorry. Yes, I’m alright. I was just daydreaming is all. Are you sure you’re alright, Sir Sans? The elemental spirits didn’t give you too much trouble, did they?”

San shrugged with a smile on his face, leant over and extended a hooked arm as an offering, “nah, they were just _blowing smoke_ by the time i _coughed_ up the coin.”

“That’s at least comforting to hear.”

Sans felt a sweat droplet fall down the back of his skull.

He had made Frisk laugh plenty of times before when they were conversing back at the guild, but for some reason no matter how many puns he threw her way now, none of them seemed to register with the woman. Although, now that Sans thought about it when he first met her, he used some of his best material from when he used to work nights as a comedian at the capital’s taverns, and never really exposed his pun-loving side until now.

But as they continued walking through town, Sans refused to give up.

He would get his receptionist to laugh at a pun if it was the last thing he did.

*****

Frisk, utterly unaware of the newfound determination burning inside her skeleton partner, happily strolled through the bustling market.

Humans and Monsters of all kinds bumped into and weaved around the pair of them, which Sans took every opportunity to tug Frisk closer to him as they slowly hopped from merchant cart to cart. Frisk didn't complain in the slightest at the close contact but did have to acknowledge that it was getting a bit difficult to walk. 

They only continued in this manner for a short while until they finally found a gap in the crowd just outside of a fruit stall.

Fortunately for Frisk, the remainder of what Toriel wanted was right in front of her. Drawing the vendor's attention and politely pointing out everything she wanted and by what amount, Frisk didn't realise just how focused she was on her task until Sans called out to her. 

“miss frisk,”

Frisk turned to the skeleton, who was now holding up a bright green and yellow apple she recognised that it originated from the far western continent.

“you’re the _apple_ of my eye~” He winked.

“Thank you?”

Frisk turned to the vendor who was holding back a snicker, which only confused her more.

Sans blinked, put the apple down then picked up a small wooden carton of mixed berries.

“you’re _berry_ welcome.”

Frisk nodded slowly but didn’t say anything out of complete confusion about the skeleton’s strange behaviour.

“ _yam_ never heard a pun before, miss frisk?”

“A pun?”

Sans paused and stared at his lady for a moment as he began to think.

“miss frisk, might be forward of me to ask, but is the central continent’s language not your first?”

Frisk stared wide-eyed at the monster, “How did you know?”

Sans shrugged as he put the berries back down, “just a hunch.”

Frisk waited for the man to elaborate, but when he didn’t, she quickly finished purchasing the rest of her shopping, and the two slowly made their way back to the horse stable.

An awkward moment of silence passed between the two of them before Frisk finally gained the confidence to break the silence.

“You were right in your assessment that the central language isn’t my first," She began, keeping a close eye on the crowd so that her shopping didn't get knocked out of her hand, "I was born in a small village in the eastern continent. I was very young when my village was burned to the ground by bandits. Luckily, Miss Toriel found me during her travels and quickly adopted me. She was the one who brought me to Central.” She said with a soft smile.

Sans scratched the side of his head awkwardly, not entirely sure what to say to that fact.

“you don’t have much of an accent…”

Stupid!

Sans silently berated himself for his own comment. He should’ve offered his condolences for her village – obviously, her parents were killed by bandits if the guild head didn’t have any issues taking her in. 

Or that he could’ve taken the opportunity to compliment her for her fluency.

Nope~ he had to go and mention her lack of an accent.

“Heh...hehehe,”

Sans eye-lights snapped up to Frisk.

The sunlight bouncing off her rich brown hair while her white glove glistened as the back of it was pressed against her smiling lips. Her face burning with a captivating shade of red, while her eyes filled with tears of laughter.

“I’m sorry,” She managed to mutter, “I don’t know why that made me giggle.”

Snatching up the man’s arm into her free one, and adjusting her now full basket against her hip, Frisk took the opportunity while the awkwardness was disappearing between them to push the boundary a little.

“I don’t tell many people that I'm from out of town, so it makes me really happy that you said that.”

Sans couldn’t help but continue to stare.

This woman really did see the good in everything, didn’t she? Even when he had spent the whole day being an idiot.

Maybe somewhere there was a higher entity looking down on him.

“how about i send that basket back to the cart first and…maybe we could spend some more time sightseeing?”

Frisk didn’t say anything just proudly and firmly passed her basket over to Sans, who disappeared with the widest smile on his face at the approval to extend their date.

And, in all fairness, he did make her laugh in the end.

He was proud of himself for that.


	4. Day 4 - Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk shares her feelings with Toriel. And what happened to Sans?!

“Frisk, dear, is everything alright?” Toriel asked suddenly, “Your head has been lost in the heavens for the last couple of days now.”

The woman in question jolted upright at her desk behind the Guild reception. The pen almost fell from her hand and possibly spilt ink all over her parchment. Fortunately, it was getting close to closing time. The number of adventurers and patrons who were coming through were thinning out. The only other people around were a group of elderly gentlemen discussing local politics as they played poker.

If the paperwork was particularly cooperative during the days the men visited, sometimes Frisk would join them, which always led to them making teasing remarks about how astounding her poker face was when they decided to bet seriously.

A majority of the time Frisk won without issue.

Unfortunately, since the receptionist in question had spent the last couple of days completely distracted, her work, that was usually impeccably organised, had begun to pile up.

Sighing away the thought of staying behind late to tackle the growing behemoth she so carelessly allowed to accumulate, Frisk turned and smiled reassuringly to her adoptive mother, despite the air of nervousness in her posture.

Toriel was correct in assuming that something was bothering her little girl.

So, pulling up a chair next to the woman, Toriel placed a reassuring paw over Frisk’s hand.

“Tell me, child, what’s the matter?” She asked quietly in the eastern dialect to offer the woman so privacy if they decided to eavesdrop.

Frisk exhaled through her nose, put her pen down so she could hold her mother’s paw.

“Would you believe me if I said it was a boy?” She giggled.

Toriel looked perplexed for a moment. Despite Frisk’s almost infamous habit of playfully flirting and supporting everyone around her, it had always surprised the older woman just how little romantic interest Frisk had with other parties, no matter their gender or species.

But to finally get the chance to see her little girl acting like a teenager was undoubtedly a sight to behold, so she held her tongue when it came to teasing her too much.

“Is it now?” Toriel replied, “You don’t plan on holding your poor old mother in suspense, do you?”

Frisk rolled her eyes and tenderly squeezed Toriel’s paw.

“You know the pair of adventurer brothers that have been coming in recently. The skeleton brothers.”

Toriel thought for a moment.

“Oh yes, Sir Papyrus and…”

“Sans!” Frisk assisted excitedly.

Nodding sagely, Toriel brought her paw up to her mouth as if in thought, when in actuality she needed to hide her playful smile.

“I remember when those boys first arrived here, Sir Papyrus was so charmed by you, my child, that the two of you immediately went on a date to show him around town! He had even gotten all dressed up just for the occasion,” Toriel gushed as she kept a close eye on Frisk.

As expected, the woman almost baulked at the implication that she planned on further pursue Papyrus.

It wasn’t that Papyrus was in any way undeserving of affection. No, he absolutely deserved all the praise and recognition he so craved; however, he was ultimately the one who turned her down by the end of their supposed date – which Frisk assumed the whole time was only a polite tour of their new home.

It seemed that everyone else thought it was a date…

And she couldn’t really blame them.

But still - Papyrus?!

He was just a beloved friend. 

“Mother!”

“What? Am I wrong, dear?”

“Ye-, I mean, sort of…” Frisk felt her face burn with embarrassment. She attempted to find the words to explain all the new emotions that bubbled away inside of her, “Sir-Sir Papyrus, is incredibly sweet, charming, if a little self-centred, but _I_ am unfortunately not the type of partner he is looking for.”

Frisk paused again before adding an additional thought.

“Besides, it…uh, actually, Sir Sans…that I might…fancy?” She felt like wincing now that she said it all out loud.

She wondered where all of her confidence went.

Frisk could remember pushing through crowds just to confront a man who was repeatedly hurting one of her patrons, which lead to an intervention resulting in the man getting thrown out of town; or all those dates she went on where nothing really came out of it. But she was still able to stay friends with her partners.

Frisk never hesitated when it came to what she believed in, who she was and how she went about her life.

But was there something about Sans that struck her as different?

She wasn’t sure.

What was it about the shorter skeleton that had her so enraptured?

Was it his humour?

He was an excellent comedian, even though his ‘puns’ never really made sense to her. But apparently, that only inspired him to teach her more about the central language. He had even planned at the start of the following week to help her study in the evenings.

It was incredibly kind of him to do that for her. At the same time, she wondered whether she was selfish for thinking that he was putting in all of that effort as an excuse to spend more time with her outside of work.

Nah~! It was just wishful thinking.

No matter how wonderful their date a few days ago was!

Frisk needed more evidence that he cared about her specifically.

After all, he was incredibly charming.

The other towns ladies had spoken the highest praise whenever they came in to see her, and how unique it was to find such a funny and well-travelled man in their neck of the woods.

Frisk wasn’t jealous.

Nope!

Not one bit!

But back to the point, if it wasn’t his humour that captured her heart and mind, maybe it was his confidence that made her think otherwise.

He was very confident…

And considerate too…

But so were a lot of other suitors, Frisk supposed. Confidence and consideration weren’t everything - there were certainly enough partners who thought too highly of themselves and some who tried a little too hard to please her.

Should she just trust her gut that he’s the one?

And despite all the fairytales that Toriel told her when she was a child, Sans was by no means prince charming.

Sans…was undoubtedly lazy (Papyrus often spoke of that fact), he was careless with his interactions with how he treated those his called friends. Still, he also knew how to smooth almost any situation over if something were to go wrong.

So, what was it?

Then it hit her.

In a sense, it was his confidence.

Sans, the skeleton knew precisely who he was no matter who he was talking to. Frisk was comfortable with him because she knew who he was all the time – and even when he was vague about his origins or motivations, he was sure of what he was doing.

He was a mystery in that sense.

One she was looking forward to getting to know.

“You fancy Sir Sans then?” Toriel asked after a long pause, “I must say, I’ve rarely interacted with the man, but I have only heard excellent things about his character from Sir Papyrus. That skeleton really loves his older brother down _to the bone_ , doesn’t he?”

“Mother…please.”

After all the years of puns from Toriel, Frisk wondered whether learning a whole new set of puns in another language was a good idea.

She could certainly see the old goat blasting off puns faster than Frisk could process the moment she said one.

But that would make an exciting surprise to share with the woman who took such good care of her.

And~ If marriage was on the table, Frisk couldn’t see her mother objecting to having another pun lover in the house.

However, for now, Frisk appreciating that the conversation shifted away from her crush; instead, focussing on the over-zealous Papyrus’ latest community projects’ idea.

Frisk was glad she could trust her mother with her feelings, and although she knew the woman would take every opportunity to tease her later once the fact settled into their daily lives, Frisk knew her secret was safe with her.

*****

After having finally confronted her feelings about her skeletal companion, Frisk found herself swiftly working away through her work without further distractions until it was finally closing time.

The group of poker gentlemen had retired for the evening – two of them quite proud of their winnings, while Toriel finished collecting the money and rewards before turning out all of the lights. Frisk had packed away her paperwork, putting some of it in her satchel to take home with her, so she didn’t have to worry about it the following day.

However, just as the ladies were about to leave, the Guild’s front doors burst open in a panicked emergency.

Frisk and Toriel gasped in surprise when Papyrus came rushing in with a heavily charred Sans propped on his back, softly moaning in pain.

“Sir! What happened?!” Toriel exclaimed.

“ONE OF THE FLAMING MARES FROM THE SOUTHWEST FOUND ITS WAY TO THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN! SANS AND I TRIED TO FIGHT IT OFF, BUT IT’S ENGULFED THE AREA! SANS…HE – SANS… PROTECTED ME…”

Frisk quickly stepped forward, holding her arms out to take the injured skeleton from the Papyrus. The poor fellow looked incredibly distraught, and Frisk couldn’t blame him, she was nervous just looking at him.

But, he eventually and slowly slid Sans off of his shoulders, which Frisk quickly scooped up one of his arms and wrapped it him over her shoulder, while her free arm firmly grasped his hipbone.

Frisk didn’t fail to notice that the man was tense when she shifted him, but once she had him in place, he immediately relaxed.

It was comforting to know that he trusted her to help save him, but she was still concerned that he had remnants of Mare’s flames on his clothes. Frisk could feel the sizzling heat slowly eating away at the cloth, threatening to dig deeper towards his body.

“Mother, it would be best if you help with the Mare! Sir Sans can rest here in the Guild while I go and find a healer!”

Toriel nodded firmly.

“…The Healer Is Out…” Papyrus informed the ladies, startling them with the sudden softness in his voice, “The Men Told Me To Find The Two Of You.”

Frisk turned to the larger goat woman before silently agreeing on their current course of action. Gently hefting Sans’ body against her, so she had a firmer grip on him, she stood firm in addressing the distraught Monster.

“Sir Papyrus, please guide Lady Toriel to the Flaming Mare, she is adept at fire magic and will be able to prevent further damages and victims, and I will take care of your brother’s injuries. Can you trust us to take care of him?” Frisk asked.

Papyrus broke out of his stupor to stare of the smaller woman. Her eyes were ablaze with determination and a silent promise that she would do everything in her power to save his brother. And even though he didn’t want to use the word ‘fire’ after his recent experience – it really was the only word that succinctly described the energy the little lady was exuding.

But it wasn’t threatening.

No, it was passion.

It was comfort.

And it was reassurance.

Papyrus nodded.

“I Leave Shall Leave Him In Your Hands. LADY TORIEL, THIS WAY!”

The two women grinned heartily and immediately parted ways.

*****

However, now that Toriel and Papyrus were gone and the faint hue of flickering red shone near the horizon, Frisk realised just how quiet everything was. The fighting was too far away to fuel her panicked adrenaline any further, and now she was only left with the haggard whistle of breathing coming from her skeleton.

Frisk slowly laid Sans across the couch in the back room.

He was fortunately unconscious when she went to remove his jacket because the black and red marks that crawled their way through the thick, defence-magic enforced clothing was quickly beating away at his magical defences.

If she wasn’t quick and the flames were to reach his HP, then not even the top healer could save him.

Frisk, stricken with grief at the mere thought of watching Sans turn to dust right in front of her, took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves before she began healing him.

A Flaming Mare’s burns could be severe and always required an adventurer to take extreme precaution when taking on quests involving them. And the fact that it came all the way to a village at night most likely meant the brothers were caught off guard by its sudden appearance leading to their injuries.

She was anxious.

There was no getting around that.

She wasn’t a professional healer, but she knew the basics.

Taking another deep breath, Frisk clutched at the ruby pendant that hung from her choker. As she focussed her magic into the item until a warm light emanated from it, and gentle strings gold and silver gently made their way to groaning skeleton.

One by one, the ribbons extinguished the embers, and Sans’ stiff posture eventually relaxed into the couch cushions.

Once all the embers disappeared, Frisk slumped her head and tried her hardest steady herself.

Frisk had forgotten just how taxing using magic was, even with the help of her magical item to amplify the effects. But seeing that Sans, even while unconscious, managed to hold out until help arrived reassured greatly.

The next couple of hours, Frisk flittered better the staff room kitchen with a washbasin of cold water and a hand towel, slowly and tenderly cleaning off the ash and grime covering his body before applying soothing balm on top of it.

Not all of it she could get off, but Sans was somehow looking a healthy shade of white at least.

By the time she finished, Frisk had rested her weary head in her arms at the foot of the couch. She prayed that he would wake up by morning and reassure her that everything would be alright.

What she would give to see that cheeky smile when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly prompt-trust between our adorable leading couple, but I decided to interpret building trust between the people that care about the individuals in the relationship as well as in each other hehehe


	5. Day 5 - Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes into the Guild after his injures.

“NO, SANS!”

The unmistakable sound of Papyrus’ voice overwhelmed the hustle and bustle of the guild – so much so that Frisk’s head snapped up from the quests that she was signing off on. Quickly, passing the rewards over to the travelling cleric and thanking them for their hard work, Frisk closed the front desk temporarily and made her way over to Papyrus and Sans.

“bro, i’m fine.”

“WHILE I DON’T CONDONE YOUR LAZINESS, SANS. I MUST REMIND YOU THAT YOU ARE STILL RECOVERING AND NEED TO REST.”

Frisk didn’t like the implications that were coming from her injured skeleton, especially since it had barely been two days since the Flaming Mare injured him.

Upon breaking free of the crowd, Frisk’s eyes immediately sought out Sans.

The skeleton was a little worse for wear; his coat had unfortunately burned to ash by the time he regained consciousness, so he was only left with his tunic and his left arm in a sling. Despite his shirt’s long sleeves, Frisk was very aware of the remaining blackness that stained his bones, and she had to agree with Papyrus that him joining any quests in his current condition was not going to help anyone.

“Sir Sans, you weren’t planning on joining Sir Papyrus on his quests, were you?”

Sans froze, eye-lights vanishing the moment they landed on the raised eyebrow of disapproval on his little lady’s face.

“FINALLY, SOMEONE WHO CAN TALK SENSE INTO MY BONEHEAD OF A BROTHER! MISS FRISK, I IMPLORE YOU TO PERSUADE THIS SKELETON TO – AND I CANNOT BELIEVE I’M SAYING THIS – TAKE A BREAK.”

Frisk couldn’t help but chuckle good-naturedly at Papyrus’ exasperation, and it seemed that Sans enjoyed it too as he soon joined her quietly. Their shoulders bouncing in rhythm.

“Then how about a compromise, Sirs,” Frisk proposed, catching their attention, “Sir Sans can accompany me in the guild while I work and I can provide you with numerous small quests that need doing around town to make up the difference, plus you can check in on Sir Sans between jobs.”

“EXCELLENT IDEA, MISS FRISK!”

“heh...don’t i get a say in the matter?”

“Do you plan on being difficult, my dear sir?” Frisk teased, barely leaving a few inches between their face.

A twinge of pain made its way to her heart when Sans instinctively backed away despite the blush on his face, the memory of what happened to him yesterday surfaced in her mind.

Waking up the morning after with the harsh sunlight against her face and a painful throb pulsing through her neck and arms, having spent the whole night asleep at an awkward angle. But that didn’t bother her…at least, it didn’t until her eyes landed on the discarded blankets over the couch and Sans the skeleton was nowhere in sight.

The blanket that previously wrapped around the woman’s shoulders as she slept now went unnoticed on the floor.

Unfortunately, Frisk’s mind whirled with panic, questioning whether she had done the right thing in healing Sans herself, rather than using her magic to find and bring back a proper healer.

“…hey frisk, you alright?”

The concern laced in with her name, caught the woman by surprise as she now stared blankly at the worried eye-lights.

“…Y-Yes, I’m fine.” She blurted out, “Will you be joining me, then?”

San paused and watched the woman, hints of concern still occupying his boney features, but he quickly hid them behind his unmoving smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

“forced to sit around and do nothin’? you’ll have to change my guild license to ‘lazy bones’,” Sans winked.

Frisk smiled and chuckled politely, and even though she understood the joke that time, she couldn’t find it in herself to laugh genuinely. Her heart just felt too heavy.

But as the anxious thoughts attempted to root themselves in her mind and ruin her mood for the day, Frisk refused to fall into despair.

Nope!

Everything was going to be okay!

All she had to do was work hard until lunch and take that opportunity to talk with Sans!

*****

Seeing the energy light back up in Frisk’s demeanour offered Sans some relief, especially after the concern that marred her pretty face the moment, she walked up to them. The poor woman looked exhausted, and there was no getting around the fact that he blamed himself for the state she was in.

There was no getting around disappearing without so much as a thank you to his lovely host and saviour.

His eye-lights found their way to the muscle-soothing patches that peaked out from beneath her hair which only became further evidence that she pushed herself too much for his sake.

He didn’t know if he should’ve felt comforted by the attention Frisk showed him more than everyone else – especially if his conversations with Lady Toriel told him anything about his level of competition.

She was just too loving for someone like him.

That only made the guilt in his soul that much heavier.

…

He really was a coward.

…

But after seeing his little lady bounce back and invigorated to face the day despite his disappointing performance, then Sans supposed he could talk to her about everything later if they got the time.

He needed to apologise and properly thank her.

How was he going to do that?

Well, he had all day to think about it; he might as well start now.

Besides, he had his injuries to take care of, and he wasn’t about to cause his darling receptionist any trouble after all she’s been through.

She had enough things to worry about on her plate.

*****

So, after Papyrus gave into his impatience, picked Frisk up off the floor, hauled her over the heads of the other adventurers’ head despite her audible protest and place her down on the other side of the front counter so he could begin working on his quests.

Sans couldn’t help but join in with the rest of the adventurers’ laughter at the sight of their most beloved resident getting audibly flustered for once.

It was moments like that that reminded Sans that he was a part of the community. There was an undeniable homeliness that filled the atmosphere of the place despite its business-like qualities.

It was certainly something he never experienced back at the capital.

That place was filled to the brim with adventurers aiming to become rich and famous quick with quests that were entirely out of their depth. The missions were always too dangerous for their limited skillsets and lacked the appropriate research necessary to be versatile.

Not that Sans was really one to talk since he and Papyrus were probably the best two-person group in the entire continent, but he wasn’t about to go around advertising that little fact.

Although the Flaming Mare incident certainly hurt his pride as a top adventurer.

Regardless, frequently dealing with overzealous yet ignorant adventurers often led to exhausted and impatient receptionists who didn’t put up with their bullshit. There was no flowery language or an abundance of patience behind those counters.

They certainly didn’t hesitate to suspend adventurers from accepting quests if they pushed the envelope.

Yep… the capital was nothing but business.

Sans found it exhausting just being around.

But out there in the countryside…sat on crate like some poor man’s All Hallows Eve decoration with people coming in to say hi, chat, and ask about his injuries or just give him a polite wave – Sans was in paradise.

Although it did make the skeleton wonder what inspired Papyrus to suddenly want to come all the way out there in the first place, while he claimed it was because he believed he would be doing more impactful work in smaller areas, Sans could see his brother was hiding something.

But given that nothing terrible had happened due to moving, Sans wasn’t about to pry. 

His brother wasn’t stupid despite the perceptions of his optimism, or his lack of social awareness made him out to be. However, at the same time, it wouldn’t surprise Sans at all either if a fortune-teller told him his destiny was on a vague horizon and a moment’s hesitation would lead to a life of dissatisfaction.

Yeah…it was better for his sanity if he didn’t prod his brother for too many answers.

He was content with that piece of ignorance. 

*****

Sans scratched at the black ash that coated his bones and ignored the residue that clung to the tips of his fingers. The occasional tinge of pain only did little more than frustrate him.

Picking up the healing salve that Frisk left beside him when he napped, Sans didn’t hesitate to gingerly apply it to his aching bones as he tried to ignore the thoughts of Frisk in a healer’s uniform.

Unfortunately, as the blush on his face spoke volumes of the indecent thoughts that now plagued his mind, Sans’ eye-lights found their way to his hard-working lady, busying signing away at a parchment before passing it requestor.

“Just sign here, here and here, please.”

At that moment their eyes met, and Sans completely unsure what else to do with himself got off of his crate and made his way over to the edge of the counter, so he didn’t disturb Frisk while she worked.

Frisk stared in shocked surprise for a moment before nodding her head and quickly finishing up the quest and posting it on the bulletin board.

To say Frisk was nervous about talking to Sans one-on-one after their awkward encounter was an understatement. She really wanted to take off her gloves and wipe her sweaty palms against the back of her skirt, but at the same time, her mind raced, wondering what Sans could possibly want to talk about.

Well… obviously, he had to bring up his injuries last night; otherwise, things would be very different between them, but that look in his eye told her that he wanted to talk to her about something more.

“sorry to pull you away from work,” He began, but she waved him off, “right, well, uh… listen, i’m sorry about last night. i, uh, wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me – not just healing my injures, but for, well, everything.”

Frisk didn’t know what to say, and Sans didn’t expect her to say anything either. So, he continued, “actually, i was wondering if you have time during lunch if i could take you someplace nice?”

Frisk stared at the blushing skeleton and slowly nodded despite her surprise.

“Uh, yeah… Yeah! That sounds nice. I can’t wait.”

Frisk couldn’t believe her ears.

Not only did he apologise and thank her but he was going to take her on a lunch date?!


	6. Day 6 - Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after...

When Toriel finally came out from her office to take her daughter’s place at the front counter, Frisk overflowing with nervous magic that Toriel felt her fur stand on edge.

“My child?”

The magic immediately disappeared from the air when the human woman became aware of her surroundings and turned to her adoptive mother with surprise.

“It’s time for your lunch break…but, are you sure you don’t want to take the rest of the day off? Yesterday’s incident was taxing for everyone, and a majority of those that need assistance came first thing this morning.”

“Oh! No, I can work! …but, if it’s alright with you, I might be a little late returning from lunch.”

Toriel’s brown eyes watched as her exhausted daughter’s face glowed with happiness that the older woman was quickly becoming familiar with, and the culprit responsible for such a reaction. Following along the counter, Toriel’s attention eventually landed upon the skeleton now sat at the large table in far off corner.

Sans the skeleton…

At first, Toriel didn’t know what to make of him. He was a charming character who had her clutching her stomach in stitches more than once from his puns…however, he was an adventurer from the capital.

And a high ranking one at that.

If it weren’t for that fact, she wouldn’t be surprised if she was taken in the man’s humour and charisma like everyone else around him. But for someone of his rank, it only meant one thing – he was connected to the royal guards and the royal family.

The amount of stress it caused her – how firmly she believed that Sans and his brother Papyrus were sent to persuade her to return to the royal family or her long-forgotten noble title and possibly threaten Frisk to get to her.

But now, months later, seeing how the two men befriended, not just Frisk, but the entire town without issue, allowed Toriel that little peace of mind. And also, her silent support for her daughter’s budding romance.

And she was going to help wherever she could.

Frisk deserved to experience young maidenhood without complications like work getting in the way.

Toriel could handle it.

“Take all the time you need, my child. You’ve earned it.”

******

Closing the cabinet after securing her cloak around her shoulders, Frisk took a moment to contempt what Sans planned on doing for their date. Their town only really had the local tavern for food and drink, and while she loved the place…it wasn’t exactly a good spot to have a meaningful conversation.

Shaking her head, Frisk thought better of attempting to overanalyse the situation regardless of how much she wanted to.

She wanted to trust that Sans had the right intentions with their date, but she supposed there was no way of knowing until she finally faced the music, left the staff room and let the skeleton guide her to whatever place he had in mind.

The fleeting thought of Sans preparing a picnic out on the outskirts of a flower field but the idea of Sans going to all the effort of making a homecooked meal plus the clean up afterwards just wasn’t his style.

And while that wild imagining did tickle her funny bone, Frisk didn’t find the idea of something that dramatic all that exciting.

Sure, it was incredibly flattering that someone was willing to go that thoughtful a special outing. For Frisk, the idea of leaving her busy job stuck all day indoors and smiling none stop to only continue performing that same curtesy on a high-effort date did not feel relaxing to her.

Well, she supposed it was now or never.

Frisk stepped out into the foyer with an air of wavering confidence before her eyes quickly landed on Sans.

Even though they had been friends for a little while now, the idea of crossing the threshold into romantic territory had her heart racing a mile a minute, her cheeks hurt from the smile that refused to leave her face, and she was sure everything about her screamed nervous idiot.

On the other hand, Sans took one look at the stunning woman he called dared to prematurely claim as his and completely forgot the apology speech he planned on giving her.

Frisk didn’t look any different from when she left to quickly wash up (not that he would tell her that) but seeing that look of flustered anticipation on her face because of him, left him utterly lost for words at the sight of her loveliness.

“r-ready to go?” Sans managed to get out. Although, not without mentally kicking himself for being unable to keep his cool.

“Y-yes!”

Sans quickly held out his arm like he had done for a few of their walks now, and was just as elated as the previous times when Frisk didn’t hesitate to scoop it up and hug it close to her body.

As they slowly strolled through town, Frisk noticed that they were walking towards the town’s outskirts.

“Sans?”

“yes?”

“Where are you taking us?”

“it’s a surprise.”

“A surprise I hope you’ll tell me.”

“of course,” Sans grinned, “but if I need you to close your eyes.”

Frisk turned to stare at him with a blank face. She didn’t like the thought of being teleported to an unknown place one the first date of all things. While Frisk was well versed in self-defence, it would be naïve to rely on it when her company’s skills were unknown.

Luckily, Sans picked up on his lady’s concern and immediately explained himself. The last thing he wanted was to cause another misunderstanding. He already had to apologise for one incident; he didn’t want to cause another.

That would undoubtedly hurt his chances when he planned on asking Frisk to date him finally.

“have you ever been to the capital?”

Frisk stared in shocked surprise.

“I…I’ve always wanted to go before,” She replied softly.

His grin only grew wider at her unspoken enthusiasm.

“there’s a surprise there that i would love to show you,” He paused before unwrapping their arms and held out his hand instead, “will you trust me?”

Although Frisk had never told Sans of her dream of travelling, it didn’t stop the wave of emotion burst in her chest that threatened to make their way toward her tear duct. So, unable to trust her mouth to form a cohesive sentence, Frisk gingerly placed her hand in the Sans’.

The pair happy and content at the intimate sight grew closer as Sans slowly but firmly squeezed Frisk’s hand reassuringly.

The woman only smiled sweeter before wriggling her fingers slightly, informing him to ease up, and when he did, she laced their fingers together and returned the comforting squeeze.

Sans turned his head away, covered his face with his free hand, and while Frisk could’ve gotten offended by the nonverbal reply, the glowing blush that encompassed the man’s whole skull was enough to inform her that she did, in fact, trust him to whisk her away to some far unknown place.

And, so like that, they were gone.

*****

The sound of thousands of shoes and hooves against the cobblestone was the first thing Frisk felt upon landing in an alley away from one of the main streets. The next thing she sensed was the stretch or urine that wafted from further down the enclosed street.

A short snort from the skeleton caught Frisk’s attention, and she teasingly glared at the man for landing them in possibly the least desirable location to then laugh at the scrunched up distaste that etched itself into her face.

Frisk playfully turned up her nose with a huff and was about to walk away into the main street crowd but stopped when Sans grabbed her hand again.

“you’re not escaping that easily, princess,” Sans smirked and began leading the way, “today’s my treat.”

Frisk’s eyes widen as Sans pulled up alongside him as they blended into the crowd.

*****

Despite the intention of sharing a romantic moment, Sans was merely content with watching Frisk dart around from window to window with starlights in her eyes as she took in everything about her surroundings.

She went into every shop that looked like it catered to her social class, talked to everyone who looked up for a sudden casual conversation and frequently asked him if she could get a dish from a vendor or bakers that she had never seen before.

By the time they finally stopped to sit down on the edge of a fountain in the centre square, the pair was exhausted but still buzzed with flustered life.

The sat back with their bounties of food, listening to the pigeons and doves coo around them, begging for scraps and watched the humans and monsters pass them by without a care to who they were.

“Sans!” Frisk cheered, “Thank you so much for taking me all the way to the capital! Today was so much fun!”

Sans could only smile as he watched as she took the biggest bite out of a custard bun he had ever seen. He really loved that about her – that despite the air of elegance she presented to the clients that came into the guild, Frisk never hesitated to be herself when she was outside.

“if anyone should be saying thank you, it should be me,” Sans followed up.

“Whatdayamean?” Frisk muffled, mouth still completely stuffed full of custard bun and confusion all over her face.

Sans tried to hold back his giggles, but that only made his soul beat that much faster.

When was the last time he felt so relaxed around another person?

Even with Papyrus, Sans still felt it was his duty to remain vigilant to make sure his brother didn’t accidentally walk them into a dangerous situation that he couldn’t save them from. And when they were at home, it was a case of finding chances to be lazy or avoid cooking.

With Frisk, however, everything just followed a flow that even when they were energetic, she never pushed him to go faster than he was comfortable with and that she was entirely comfortable running off and returning when she was ready.

She really was one of a kind.

And that meant, he had to put in the effort to treat her how she deserved to be treated.

Taking a deep breath, Sans allowed his magic to leak out around them, so the sound slowly began to fade away, and the serious atmosphere settled over them.

Fortunately, Frisk only tilted her head in anticipation rather than from concern or suspicion.

He released a silent sigh of relief at that.

“frisk,” He began, “i never thanked you properly for saving me that night… you stuck your neck out for me when you didn’t have to – flaming mares’ flames are dangerous, and you could’ve gotten hurt just by tending my wounds. i don’t know what i would do with myself if you got hurt because of-!” 

Sans didn’t know how he managed to start rambling, but he was stopped in his tracks when a finger gently pressed itself against his teeth. Turning to Frisk, they stared at each other, but her eyes were burning intensely before firmly cupping his face with both of her hands.

“Sans,”

“yes?”

“Thank you.”

“what? no! i should be-!”

“Hehehe, not that – thank you…for saying all of that. It really means a lot. I-,” She paused and took a deep breath, “I really like you, Sans. That day…when you came in injured, despite what Sir Papyrus says about my bravery…you wouldn’t believe how scared I was at the thought that I might lose you.”

“…”

“You’ve really grown on me – more than I ever imagined… I-I think I love you.”

Frisk slammed her eyes shut, nervous for the response to her sudden confession.

…But a reply never came.

Instead, a pair of hands took hold of hers, still attached to Sans’ face, and brought them close to his chest, pulling her closer to him. Just as she opened her eyes, Frisk felt bone touching her lips, and she didn’t hesitate to return the kiss.

Relief, amazement and confusion flooded over the couple as they slowly parted from each other, although if anyone were to pay attention to them, it would be clear it was the last thing either of them wanted to do.

“you’re beautiful,” Sans blurted out.

Frisk burst out into a giggle and scooted in a little closer, their hands still intertwined.

“Sans?”

“yes?”

“There’s a love festival coming up soon in town, will you come with me as my partner?”

“i would be the luckiest man in town – of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the late chapter. The last couple of days, I received bad news after bad news and needed a break. Things are looking up now, so there is no need to worry. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the wonderful and thoughtful comments reacting to Guildtale. They really helped to keep me going.


	7. Day 7 - Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Love Festival

Frisk’s lips tinged with what a haunting sensation she could only describe the cause as an aphrodisiac. After that short, sweet kiss she shared with Sans in the capital only made the emotional high she was experiencing heavenly - to the point where her mind wandered to places that she shouldn’t have been thinking about during work hours.

However, the memory of the kiss she shared with Sans replayed in her mind for days now, and the more she thought about it only made the time fly as customers and adventurers came through without a second thought.

And sometimes, the day dragged on painfully slowly as she dreamed of all the activities they could participate in at the Love Festival later that night.

“You’re lookin’ mighty dress up today, Miss Frisk? Plan on finally ‘tendin’ the festival proper this year?” One of the regular old men called out to her.

There was no hiding the fact that Frisk had put the extra effort into dolling herself up.

Earlier that week, the village wives complimented and gossiped about her skin’s beautiful glow and asked to share her secrets while noting how perfectly glossy pink her lips were. And finally, the cherry on top, pinned to her breast, was the festival’s signature, Lover’s Rose.

“This year’s suitors are gonna be mighty disappointed, girly,” Another man piped up, “Ye were just a lass when ya first came here…but ‘ow da other kids flocked to ya like chooks! Still dah! – Ah~ like it were yesterday!”

The men perked at the memory and began oversharing the times their grandkids would flock to them about dressing up so they could ask the new girl out to the Love Festival or how they would complain that Monster Kid was hogging all of her attention by following her around.

Frisk soon earned the title of “Little Heartbreaker” every time the festival came around. She didn’t mind the nickname in the slightest, and despite the momentary hurt her suitors felt after being rejected (sometimes multiple times), everyone made sure they all still had a good time.

But that didn’t mean Frisk didn’t feel guilty not being about to return their feelings, and being teased about the matter annually occasionally struck a nerve.

So, Frisk, leaning over the table, scooping up the empty mugs and glasses previously containing non-alcoholic drinks and stared down at them coldly.

“If you gentlemen keep that up,” Frisk scolded playfully, “I’ll close up early and send you off to the tavern.”

A small chorus of boos sounded, while a few asked for top-ups on their drinks, utterly unfazed by her threat before they all broke out into joyous laughter.

This year’s festival was going to be a good one.

*****

Eventually, as the sun slowly disappeared below the horizon and the men departed one by one or were dragged out by their partners hoping to make it to the festival on time.

Finally, the only people left in the building were Toriel, who was still in her office, Frisk tidying up the last of her papers and the gruff widower, Mr Meyer.

“Oi, girly,” Mr Meyer called out, not looking up from his wooden tankard. His thinning silver hair emanating a soft orange glow from the dying candle lights.

“Yes, sir?” Frisk stared quizzically.

“This guy you’re takin’ tonight… that skeleton, yeah?”

“Yes, sir.” Frisk didn’t offer any additional information – unsure where Mr Meyer was planning on taking the conversation.

“…Is he a good guy?”

Frisk stared slightly in amazement at the question, and unfortunately, the longer she went without answering Mr Meyer’s question, Frisk watched as an aggravated and embarrassed blush crawled up his neck until he turned his head away – unable to face her.

Frisk couldn’t say she knew Mr Meyer very well. Her fluency in the language was still subpar by the time she and her mother finally settled in, but Frisk did become attached to Mrs Meyer when she was alive.

Mrs Meyer often gifted Frisk her grandchildren’s old knitted sweaters. Sometimes, even bringing over “extra” dinner to her on days Toriel was too busy working multiple jobs to support the both of them before eventually joining the guild.

Despite the lack of relationship Frisk had with Mr Meyer outside of him coming to the guild, Frisk always remembered the time sweet, ol’ Mrs Meyer gave her a small lunch box filled with rabbit apple slices and secretly told her that he wanted to help take care of the new kid as well.

Frisk saw the otherwise cold and quiet Mr Meyers a little different that day…and every day after that.

She might’ve called him her father figure if he ever gathered the courage to talk to her directly, but she didn’t mind in the slightest.

But the fact that he was asking whether she felt safe with Sans touched her heart, and she felt herself tearing up.

“Yes…Yes, Sans is a good guy.”

“…Just wish Laia was here to see this.” He mumbled.

“Me too, sir… I think she would have loved Sans.”

“Mr Funny Man? Hag woulda divorced me on the spot!” Mr Meyer laughed heartily before downing the rest of his drink.

Frisk didn’t comment on the pinprick of tears that grew in the corner of the man’s eyes as he placed his tankard against the table.

They both missed Mrs Laia Meyer.

*****

By the time the guild closed, the festival was already in full swing with people singing and dancing in the streets, cheering loudly and thoroughly enjoying the night; however, the lateness didn’t bother Frisk or Sans in the slightest.

Frisk was happy to take her time changing into the dress that she brought with her and touch up her makeup. As she stared at herself in the mirror – the first time she had put actual effort into her appearance, Frisk wondered where life was going to take her now that she took not just a step away from the nest but also in her personal happiness.

For the longest time, she tried her hardest at everything she did to mentally make up for the endless affection and dedication Toriel gifted her growing up.

However…when her mother sat her down and asked if she was willing to help train an assistant, Frisk felt like they finally accepted that their lives were moving on. But, despite all of the hurdles they faced travelling across the continents and rebuilding their lives in a new town, Frisk finally understood that no matter how far away she went, they would always be mother and daughter.

Frisk smiled fondly at herself in the mirror one last time before making her way out.

“My child?” Toriel knocked against the doorframe.

“I’m ready,” Frisk replied as she refastened the lover’s rose to her breast.

Frisk stepped out into the hallway and was happy to see that her mother also took the opportunity to dress up for the festival.

“You look beautiful,” Toriel whispered, “Let me get a better look at you. You’re so beautiful… I’m so glad I get to see my little girl all dressed up for a big day.”

Frisk felt her face flush as fluffy paws cupped her cheeks and tilted her head up. Toriel cooed before patting down and wrinkles left in Frisk’s dress and straightening the rose even though it didn’t need tending.

“Mother, honestly, you make it sound like I’m getting married~! It’s just the Love Festival; we go every year!” 

“That may be so, but this time you’re going with a very special someone~!”

Frisk blushed and started swatting her mother’s hands away from her mischievously.

There was no denying that her mother adored Sans after she got over her initial awkwardness. Toriel didn’t trust many strangers, preferring the company of children or the elderly, so the fact that Sans was able to win her over so quickly was a blessing in Frisk’s book.

But Frisk didn’t bother pointing out that little fact as they slowly made their way back to the foyer where Sans waited for them awkwardly leaning against the main entrance fiddling with a frilly cravat that the women knew was Papyrus’ handy work.

“Ladies,” Sans winked with a tip of his hat.

“I’m _frilled_ to see you, Sir Sans,” Toriel beamed.

“ _crava_ n’t have missed it,” He shot back without hesitation, his smile widening when she burst out laughing.

But Sans attention didn’t stay on his amused audience for very long as his eye-lights quickly went searching for his beloved receptionist. And when they saw her standing there in a loose flowing dress and walking up to him like a living masterpiece, Sans felt his soul stop.

He tried to find the perfect words that appropriately encapsulates everything that made him fall for her, but none of them felt like they would do Frisk the justice she deserved.

Sans still hadn’t said anything as she walked straight up to him, tenderly took his hand and planted a kiss back as her determined eyes reignited his soul with passion and desire.

He seriously contemplated whisking her away somewhere far away, but given that she was the one who invited him to the festival, he was going to have to wait for his next chance.

The sweet sound of Frisk’s giggle at his stunned expression broke the spell she wasn’t even aware she cast over him, and Sans quickly realised that he had just been out-flirted right off the bat.

Not wasting another moment, he firmly took hold of Frisk’s hand that returned the kiss, however, not without wriggling his brow bones in smug retaliation.

With her free hand, Frisk attempted to hid her blossoming blush.

Frisk still wasn’t used to accepting the attention she was getting from someone she cared deeply about. It only made her emotions fly in directions she never anticipated when it came to a proper relationship - the storybooks that she read as a little girl and the tales that other couples would gush about never felt natural to her until now.

“My~,” Toriel’s voice playfully interrupted the moment the new couple shared, causing them to jump back from one another as their faces burned from embarrassment.

“We…uh, should probably start heading out,” Frisk muttered, “We wouldn’t want to miss the main events.”

“y-yeah,” Sans followed up.

“You kids have fun,” Toriel continued, entirely unfazed by the display, “I’ll finish closing up, and if you need me, I’ll be joining Mr Meyers and the other gentlemen.”

Frisk smiled, and while she instinctually offered to help close the guild, Toriel pushed the couple out of the door and into the cold night air and warm glowing lights.

*****

With little else to do but make their way into the heart of the event, Sans and Frisk slowly walked along the uneven stone pavement that led to the town square. Fairy lights and paper lanterns were hung up on every building they passed, and the enchanting sound of pan pipes, fiddles and drums sent waves of excitement through everyone’s veins.

The closer they got, the thicker the crowds grew, and the vendors and their stalls were jammed with seasonal gifts, bewitching items, delicious foods, games and strange services.

“what’d ya like to do first?” Sans asked with a smile.

Frisk scanned the stalls for anything in particular that might’ve caught her eye, but when nothing sparked that inspiration she was hoping for, she suggested that they just continue looking around and let the moment take them as they saw fit.

Sans happily nodded along, silently relieved that he wasn’t about to get dragged around to every stand like a couple of previous teenage flings, and offered his arm to the lady.

As they strolled aimlessly, it didn’t surprise either of them when they were frequently stopped by their neighbours and friends about their newfound relationship. Many of them congratulated them; others teased Sans that he was in for a ride if he was courting a spitfire like Frisk, while others lamented about their previous crushes on Frisk told Sans that he was a very lucky guy before wishing them the best of luck.

All of the attention didn’t bother Sans or Frisk in any way since they were familiar with just about everyone in town and honestly appreciated all of the good wishes, even though they weren’t expecting them.

Eventually, they reached the centre of town; the pair stood to the sidelines and watched the band draw people onto the dance floor while a couple of the volunteer children carrying baskets of rose petals thrust handfuls of them into spectators’ hands so they could shower the dancers.

Frisk clapped joyfully along to the music while Sans closed his eyes and tapped his foot along to his lady’s rhythm.

While the two of them were very much still in the passionate and feverish stages of their relationship, they were happy to get to know each other more intimately by simply spending it in each other's company.

It was how they grew to care about each other, after all.

Those private, quiet moments together despite the crowds.

They were content with continuing like that.

******

As the upbeat melodies slowly began to shift towards a slower-paced and vibrant atmosphere, Frisk tugged on her skeleton’s arm and pulled him along onto the dance floor.

“frisk, i hope you know i’m a terrible dancer,” Sans announced with a slight panic.

“Excellent, so am I,” She beamed. Twisting around until they faced each other, hands on each other’s hips, Frisk continued, “Let’s enjoy the evening.”

“as you wish,” He winked.

The pair tumbled a little bit as they tried to gain their barring, laughing heartily whenever one of them tripped over their own feet until they finally learned each other’s pace and gently swayed along with everyone else.

The world around them felt brighter despite their eyes never wandering.

Suddenly the whoosh, crackle and boom of fireworks caught everyone’s attention.

The music slowly died down, and the dancers pulled to a halt as they watched the night sky fill with stunning colours, patterns and animations.

Frisk and Sans left their dancing positions but kept their fingers laced together. Although both of them knew they didn’t want to leave the other’s sight, they politely watched the fireworks as they continued to mark the end of the festival.

“Sans,” Frisk said quietly.

“yes?”

“I love you.”

…

“i love you too.”

…

“Thank you for coming to the festival with me.”

…

“thank you for taking me.”

…

“Mother said she was thinking about hiring some assistants.”

“oh?”

“Yes…it means I will have more free time.”

“that’s great!”

…

“I was thinking of taking that time to go travelling…see the world and all of the things I’ve only ever learned about in books.”

…

“Sans?”

…

“frisk, it is your life. whatever you chose to do, i will support you. i already have you all to myself, don’t i? hehe.”

…

“Thank you. That is incredibly kind of you to say.”

…

“I understand you work hard with Sir Papyrus…but I was wondering if you would like to join me?”

…

“how about we wait until we reach that point?”

…

“I like the sound of that plan.”

…

“Happy Lovers Day, Sans.”

“happy lovers day to you too, frisk.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more Undertale, Frans or Guildtale/Adventurers' Guild AU art come and check out my Tumblr @littlestlilies, and you're more than welcome to make requests for any art you might like to see.


End file.
